


Give Renji a break

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: UraIchi Week Day 7: Outliers - POV OutsiderRenji is tired and he have terrible friends.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	Give Renji a break

Renji was tired. His mission had not yet begun and he was tired.

The mission was not difficult: go to the Real World, take an invention by Urahara Kisuke and carry it to a 4th division. The only reason why an lieutenant is needed, its because the invention can cause damage to the wrong hands - like anything that Urahara-san puts his fingers on.

Renji was the lieutenant chosen for his familiarity with the Real World, having done missions in the Kingdom, and his familiarity with Urahara, having stayed with him.

This is the problem.

Renji knew what expect for him. He knew it deeply and vividly.

It was not facing the hollows attracted by Ichigo's reiatsu.

It was not the provocation of a customer and help in the store to pay for accommodation.

Not Urahara-san asking to try a new product.

It was not the possibility of a (new) attack by a (new) enemy that Soul Society always arranged. - Not that it wasn't fair. Renji loved to be a shinigami, but SS is fucked up. It was better now, but it's 1000 fucking years of fucking things up!

Where he was? Ah yes. The reason why he didn't like spending time at Urahara Shoten.

The moony eyes. The moony eyes Urahara-san's flashed at Ichigo when he think that no one was looking.

Which was always.

How people thought that the scientist was a fatherly presence in Ichigo's life, Renji had no idea. Mentor? Yes. Ally? Yes. Friend? Yes. I-will-die-for-you nakama? It's Kurosaki Ichigo. The answer is yes.

Dad? No. Just, fuck no.

If Kuchiki-taichou looked at Rukia like Urahara-san looks at a shirtless Ichigo, Renji was sure that Shiba Kaien would eviscerated the men and adopted Rukia himself, with a blessing from Ukitake-taichou.

And Ichigo, being Ichigo, doesn't notice.

Because he likes to see Renji suffer.

Pining is not fun. He would know. Pining for Ichigo is really not fun, but Rukia is responsible for Inoue. And frankly, Renji prefers to switch places with her.

Because Urahara-san yearning is pathetic. And suffered by those around him (unless you are Yoruichi-san. In this case, you get a drink, snacks and watch the show).

  
  


The scientist drops everything when Ichigo arrives at the shoten. E-ve-ry-thing. Renji already had to clean up experiments that exploded because Ichigo had a question about the Soul Society (usually something nefarious that they did) and Urahara-san was the best person to answer.

Not that he was. He has more knowledge, but he is not the best at answering questions. Or exchange an idea. Or anything that involved talking. But Ichigo trusted him more than the others.

And wasn't that a kick in the butt? Renji heard the rumors, the Elders of the clans talking urgently about the danger. How Urahara Kisuke was shaping Ichigo's mind and how the new generation didn't realize how dangerous Urahara is.

Fools. The new generation knew exactly how dangerous it was. The guy trained Ichigo! It's just... that they didn't care.

Renji's generation is a generation that has seen - and is seeing - SS mistakes returning to bite them in the ass. Uprisings and vengeance that in the heart of all had good reason to be angry in the first place.

And Urahara-san was one of the only ones who seemed to regret the past and was genuinely making up for it.

And Ichigo realized that. And he trusted Urahara more because the blonde admitted he fucked up, but his actions showed regret. What was more than 90% of the previous generation can say.

Regret that he only showed Ichigo.

On his knees.

Ururu has a photo.

Ichigo was Urahara-san's redemption, he believed that the scientist could be better and the blonde loved him for it. Renji believed that in the beginning this love was platonic.

And then puberty knocked on the Kurosakis' door.

Urahara Kisuke never had a chance. Poor soul.

Ichigo was taller, more muscular, his voice hoarse. And still have in the habit of languishing on the floor when comfortable, showing off his defined legs, biceps and abdomen if you were lucky.

Mizuiro has several photos. Ikkaku got them from Yumichika (who got them from Keigo) and sold copies to raise funds for the Association of Shinigami Males. Nanao died of envy until Nemu got photos of Ichigo without Gi and with hakama in tatters.

And Ichigo, in his ichigoness, has no idea of the heart attack he causes in his mentor.

Or why his clothes take so much damage sparring with the blonde.

And after training they took a bath where the scientist valiantly kept his eyes above his neck and drank tea.Where the moony eyes came back hard.

Ichigo actually like talking to Urahara-san, his ability to know people's hearts through swords made him meet Urahara-san on a deeply intimate level. Urahara-san put down his masks to train Ichigo and Ichigo was never deceived by the eldest.

And what made Renji frustrated as well as tired?

Ichigo liked what he saw.

Every time Renji went to the Real World he watched Ichigo's eyes change when it came to his mentor. Renji had no doubts: the young man was falling in love.

And Urahara Kisuke, being Urahara Kisuke did not notice.

And it was for this situation that the top echelon wanted to send Abarai Renji.

Renji is a good lieutenant. He didn't deserve this. Okay, he broke some rules and had those times when he attacked his captain, but it was for a good cause! The future of Soul Society was in danger!

Renji didn't deserve it.

And he definitely didn't deserve his friends. They were to blame for everything. In addition to laughing at their misfortune, they waited until Renji was more drunk than Kira and cheated him on a bet.

Now, in addition to enduring the moony eyes, he would have to endure the moony eyes dressed in a T-shirt that they ordered for Ishida. Renji doesn't know what it is, but judging from the smirk that Ishida have, it was not a good thing.

"Your order Abarai."

"It's not mine. I lost a bet."

"Uhum. Rangiku-san?"

"Yes, it was her idea. Why?"

"Well…"

"I'm going to hate this shirt, right? Whatever it is"

"It is a powerful statement, that it is."

Renji opened the package. Inside it is a green T-shirt with a black side cross (obvious) and in bold letters it was written:

I LOVE URAICHI

Renji was definitely tired.


End file.
